


strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Cigarettes, First Kiss, Gift Fic, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smoking, Songfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: A fic based on Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan because this song is absolutely a parkner song
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> Happy (Late) Birthday Maya! I hope you like this.

Peter walked out onto the terrace to find Harley standing at the railing, looking out over the city. The gravel crunched under his feet, the only sounds in the silent night. Harley didn’t turn to look, didn’t say anything, and Peter moved closer. The cool night air rushed by, his cheeks turning red. 

Harley had a cigarette in his hand, a trail of smoke leaving his lips, clear against the black backdrop of the sky. He pulled out another one, offering it to Peter. The brunet shook his head and Harley just nodded, slipping the cigarette back into the box. 

Both teens didn’t say anything, instead staring out at the lights, watching New York City’s neverending nightlife. Peter didn’t know how long they stood there in the cold, feeling barely present in their own skin.

“Nightmares?” The blond asked, concern creeping into his voice.

“Yeah.” Peter sighed. “Same ones. I needed the fresh air.”

Harley hummed in response. Peter watched as the taller boy tried to blow smoke rings. “What about you?”

Harley shrugged. “Homesick.”

“Thought you said you didn’t miss home?”

“I don’t. I miss what it meant. I miss the freedom, the late nights staring at the stars from the back of a truck. I miss riding on a motorcycle going 60, 70 miles an hour on a dirt road that no one travels. I miss being nobody. Or maybe I miss being somebody, jumping fences and drinking in the moonlight, not a care in the world. You can’t see the stars here. You can’t drive a motorcycle on jam packed roads where you never go over 5. You can’t drink or smoke here. I know Tony bans it because he cares but I miss that freedom.”

Peter’s voice got caught in his throat. How does he respond to that when this is all he’s known? He grew up with the traffic, with the crowded streets. He’s never seen the stars in his life, unless you count that one camping trip to a reserve in 4th grade. He’s never known the life that Harley lived, but the sugar sweet words dripping from the blond’s lips were enough to make Peter long for it anyway. How does he comfort someone who misses something he can’t have anymore? He stepped closer, slowly grabbing Harley’s hand and squeezing it, a sign of comfort when words wouldn’t work.

Harley gulped. His skin was flushed, but Peter couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from the feeling of Peter’s hand in his own. Their arms brushed together, a source of warmth in the freezing air, a reminder that someone was there when everyone else felt too far away.

“Does this make it any better?” Peter didn’t explain. He didn’t even know if he was referring to the smoking or the holding hands.

Harley’s quiet “Yes” only left Peter wondering which one Harley thought it was. 

“Would you go back? If you could?” Peter turned to Harley and looked him straight in his bright blue eyes. Peter felt like running away. This was too open and felt too much like putting his soul on display. He wished to all stars he could not see that Harley would say no. 

“No. I don’t think I would. Means I would have to leave you.” Peter froze. The conviction in Harley’s voice filled the air, shaking Peter to the core. 

“Don’t leave.” Peter’s voice was soft, barely audible even in the silence.

“Wouldn’t dream of it darlin’.” Harley turned back out towards the city. His cigarette had long since burned out. He tossed it over the ledge, watching as it fell down the length of the tall tower. There was no one on the street nearby.

Peter wanted to reprimand him for littering, wanted to make a joke, wanted to say something, anything to break the fragile silence. Everyday they joked and acted like friends, but here, out on the terrace in the early hours of the morning, it was different. They were different. Peter’s heart pounded in his chest as every feeling he tried to bury away came pushing, struggling back to the front of his mind. He felt tipsy, powered with a rare sort of confidence that only existed in their little bubble in the hours where no one was awake.

Finally, Peter decided to make his move. He tugged on Harley’s shirt, pulling the taller boy down and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Harley freeze in shock, before slowly kissing him back. The aftertaste of smoke and cigarettes lingered on Harley’s lips, mixing with the strawberry chapstick Peter forgot he had put on. There was a quiet sort of hunger, desire for something more in both of them, and it was a while before Peter finally pulled away. 

“Wow.” Harley let out a quiet exclamation.

Peter smiled. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Well if we’ve both been waiting to do that for a while, then I see no reason not to give us both the satisfaction of doing it again.” Harley smirked before pulling Peter into another kiss as they both settled in to watch the sun rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
